Emilie & Rob'
by Jaymes.A
Summary: Histoire à propos de la rencontre entre Emilie De Ravin et Robert Pattinson sur le film 'Remember me'
1. New York

- Emilie, il est temps de partir ! Hurla

Sarah, c'était comme l'une de mes grandes sœurs lorsque je n'étais pas en Australie. Elle était aussi mon agent, celle qui s'occupée de tous mes contrats avec des producteurs, des photographes...

Je ne sais pas si j'aurais tenu loin de ma famille aussi longtemps sans elle.

Aujourd'hui était mon premier jour à New York, j'y étais déjà venue pour un film. Ce matin, c'était tournage après un week-end libre. Le décalage horaire entre la France, j'y étais allée pour voir l'une de mes sœurs qui y avait déménagé, et l'Amérique, dépassait les huit heures. J'étais, pour ainsi dire, totalement épuisé.

- Oh, Milie ! On a du boulot aujourd'hui je te rappel !

- Tu n'es jamais fatiguée au point de vouloir dormir tranquille ? Ironisai-je.

- Allez ! Ne fait pas ta chochotte !

- Une heure ?

- Même pas en rêve !

- Trente minutes ?

- Tu as vingt minutes, Emilie.

- Ferme la porte en sortant, souri-je.

Elle me fixa, est s'en alla, rabattant la porte de ma chambre d'hôtel au passage.

Malheureusement, mal chanceuse comme je suis, dès que j'eus fermé les yeux, mon portable ce mit à sonner.

Je jurai, posai ma main sur la commode à côté de mon lit, et attrapai le petit engin.

- Hello ? Dis-je.

- Mademoiselle De Ravin ?

- En personne. Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Je suis Allen Coulter.

- Pardon, vous dites ?

Il rigola.

- Voilà, je suis réalisateur, et j'aimerai que vous passiez une audition pour mon prochain film.

- Pouvez-vous m'envoyer le script ?

- C'est déjà fait. Votre agent a dû le recevoir. Les auditions commencent demain, j'espère sincèrement vous y voir.

- Je lirais le scénario aujourd'hui dans ce cas, je vous ferais par de ma décision demain.

- Très bien. Merci de votre écoute.

- Merci à vous pour me proposer un rôle dans l'un de vos films.

Je raccrochai, me décidant enfin à me lever de mon lit. J'avançai vers la salle de bain, me plaçant devant le miroir. J'avais une tête à faire peur.

Je grimaçai, repartant dans la chambre afin de prendre quelques vêtements, et je filai sous la douche.

L'eau chaude détendit mes muscles, et déjà, je me sentais réveillée, ce qui n'était pas franchement tout le temps le cas.

Je fermais les yeux, pensant à cette journée, à la danse, le cinéma... Souvent, il m'arrivait de laisser mon esprit divaguer, le temps d'un bain.

TOC TOC TOC

- Emilie !

- Quoi ?

- Le script est sur ton lit, quand tu auras fini, rejoint moi à la réception.

Je murmurai un vague 'oui', et terminai ma douche en toute tranquillité.

Sortant en peignoir de la salle de bain, j'enfilai un jean clair, une paire de spartiates marron qui s'accordaient parfaitement avec mon tee-shirt large beige. Je mis tout ce dont j'avais besoin dans mon sac, c'est à dire portable, agenda, mouchoir, cigarette (j'y étais accro, malgré mon envie d'arrêter), scénario du film que j'étais actuellement en train de tourner plus celui que je devais lire... et le plus important ! Mon Ipod, sans lui je ne pouvais pas survivre.

Je pris la carte de la chambre, fermai la porte, passai la carte dans la bande magnétique et le mini-appartement de l'hôtel se verrouilla.

J'allai dans l'ascenseur, appuyant sur le bouton '1'.

- Attendez ! Bloquez les portes !

Je vérifiai devant moi, apercevant un homme.

Ma main enclencha directement le bouton d'arrêt de l'ascenseur.

L'homme sourit, rentra, et l'engin se remit en route.

- Merci.

Je me tournai vers lui.

- Pas de quoi.

Il voulut parler, sachant que le mini-trajet durerai au moins cinq minutes, tout au plus, vu que nous étions au dernier étage, le 150ème, mon portable ne lui laissa cependant pas le temps de le faire.

- Hello ? Fis-je.

- Emilie ?

- Oui ?

- Tu es encore dans la chambre ?

- Non. J'arrive.

- Très bien. J'aimerais te parler du script, tu sais, celui dont le réalisateur t'a parlé ?

- Comment es-tu au courant de ça ?

- Peu importe. J'ai déjà dit que tu viendrais demain au casting.

- Et je suppose que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire ? M'énervai-je. J'étais censé terminé aujourd'hui Sarah ! Je vais encore devoir retarder mon arrivée chez mes parents !

- Tu voulais être actrice, non ?

- Bien sur, quelle question !

- Alors cesse de geindre !

Elle raccrocha.

Sarah pouvait vraiment être énervante des fois ! Je n'aimais pas recevoir des autres, encore moins d'une amie.

Cela faisait maintenant deux ans que je n'avais pas revu ma famille, en dehors du week-end que je venais de passer avec ma sœur.

J'en venais toujours à leur dire que j'avais trop de travaille, ce qui les inquiétais.

Je m'adossai sur une des parois de l'ascenseur et soufflai un bon coup, levant la tête vers le plafond.

- Tout va bien ? Demanda l'homme à côté de moi.

Zut ! J'avais complètement oublié qu'il était là.

- Oui.

Il sourit.

- Le travail ? Questionna-t-il.

- J'ai l'impression que ça ne finira jamais.

- Hum, je connais ça. Quelle est votre profession ?

Mentir ? Dire la vérité ?

Et si c'était un paparazzi ?

- Je...heum...je suis danseuse..

C'était sorti comme ça, tout seul. Je lui avais avoué une passion que je croyais avoir moi-même oublié depuis que j'étais actrice.

- Professionnelle ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça...

Je n'allais tout de même pas tout lui raconter.

- Et vous ? Interrogeai-je.

Il se renfrogna, regardant ailleurs, comme si je n'avais pas posé la question.

Je rigolai à son manque de tact, à l'instant ou l'ascenseur s'arrêta.

Les portes s'ouvrirent, et je m'engouffrai dehors, respirant déjà l'air frai.

- A bientôt, fit l'homme.

- A bientôt.

- Ah ! Mademoiselle De Ravin ! Cria l'homme de la réception.

Je courrais vers lui.

- Ou est Madame Smallwood ?

- Elle m'a prié de vous donner un message. Elle a dû partir d'urgence après un appel d'un producteur, il me semble. Elle vous prit d'aller sur le lieu de votre tournage actuel, en compagnie d'un garde du corps, au cas ou.

- Très bien. A-t-elle donné une raison quant à son départ ?

- Non, Mademoiselle.

- Merci à vous John.

Je commençai à partir, mais me retourné au dernier moment.

- Oh, John ?

- Oui ?

- Pourriez-vous m'appeler Emilie. J'ai l'impression d'être terriblement impolie en vous appelant John.

Il rigola.

- Aucun problème Emilie, bonne journée.

- A vous aussi.

Je sortis de l'hôtel, demandant le voiturier.

Une fois qu'il fut venu, il m'apporta ma voiture de location, une BMW.

Je le remerciai d'un hochement de tête et partis sur le tournage de Public Ennemies.

Je garai la voiture, partant vers ma loge ou Marion m'attendait.

J'adorais cette actrice. Elle avait beaucoup de talent et un sacré courage pour arrivait à faire des films français et américains.

- Emilie ! Salua-t-elle.

- Marion, comment vas-tu ?

- Je déteste le décalage horaire. Et toi ? Comment va ta sœur ?

- Super ! Sa fille est absolument magnifique !

- Je t'imagine déjà, la trentaine, un petit garçon dans les bras..

- Oh ! La coupai-je. Tu brûles les étapes, je n'en suis même pas encore au stage du 'big love'. Je n'ai que 20 ans tout de même !

Elle rigola de bon cœur.

- Marion, Emilie, vous êtes attendus sur le plateau, on filme dans cinq minutes, annonça Christian, l'un des acteurs qui jouait avec nous.

- On arrive !

Il partit.

Marion et moi sortîmes de la loge, marchant vers le lieu du tournage.

- Alors, des nouveaux films en vue ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je viens de recevoir une offre, mais je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de lire le scénario. J'attend de voir si il me plaît. Et puis de toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix, Sarah a déjà promis que je serais présente pour le casting demain.

- Tu ne devais pas rentrer en Australie chez tes parents ?

- Si. Mais que veux-tu, c'est le métier d'acteur !

- Tu sais ce qu'on dit, au gros problème, solution radical !

- Traduction ?

- Sabote ton audition.

J'explosai de rire devant la grimace qu'elle me fit.

- Merci.

- A ton service, jeune fille.

Nous nous mîmes au travail.

Durant les reprises, les coupures et les pauses, je prenais le script qu'Allen m'avait envoyé et je lisais.

Au fil des différentes scènes, je ne pouvais quasiment plus me décrocher de cette histoire.

Bon, j'avoue, ce n'était pas vraiment le style de film très réaliste, mais plutôt fictive.

Une histoire d'amour qui commence grâce à un conflit, une vérité sans doute terriblement horrible, une fin un peu désastreuse...

C'était décidé, je passerais ce casting.


	2. Rencontre

- Candidat suivant !

Je m'avançais, le ventre tordu par l'appréhension.

J'avais passé des cinquantaines d'auditions, pourquoi celle-là me mettait-elle autant la pression ?

Respire Emilie, respire.

- Mademoiselle De Ravin, avancez-vous.

Je fis un pas en avant, fixant les sept personnes autour de la table devant moi.

- Je suis heureux que vous nous honoriez de votre présence.

J'hochai la tête, souriant.

- Très bien, fit un homme à côté d'Allen, le réalisateur, quel personnage jouez-vous ?

- Allie.

- Personnage principal, merveilleux, commencez quand vous le voudrez.

Je baissai la tête vers le sol, soufflant un bon coup.

J'imaginai être dans une fac, devant Tyler. Je voyais les étudiants autour de moi, la table à laquelle j'étais assise...

J'ouvris la bouche, récitant le texte que j'avais appris cinq minutes plus tôt avant l'aide d'Allen, qui donnait la réplique à Tyler, l'autre personnage principal.

C'était la scène de la rencontre, celle ou il venait voir Allie pour la séduire.

Je souriais, riais, j'étais Allie.

Lorsque la scène se termina, je soufflais derechef, regardais autour de moi, apercevant tous les regards des personnes présentes braqués sur moi.

Avais-je fait quelque chose de mal ?

Ma prestation était-elle si désastreuse ?

- Et bien, Mademoiselle De Ravin, nous allons passer la suite des castings, nous vous recontacterons.

J'avais totalement foiré !

Je souris tout de même, me dirigeant vers la sortie.

Lorsque j'arrivais dans la rue, une bande de fille vinrent me voir. Elles semblaient avoir entre 17/18s.

- S...s....s...sal...salut, marmonna l'une d'elle.

- Bonjour, dis-je.

- Vous...heum...vous êtes bien Emilie...De....De Ravin ?

- En personne.

- Oh Mon Dieu !

Je fronçais les sourcils, examinant les jeunes filles.

- Pourrions-nous avoir des autographes ?

Alors là ! Pour une surprise !

- Bien sur ! A quel nom ?

- Marie, Zoé, Chloé et Sacha.

Sur quatre feuilles différentes, je laissai un petit mot et signais.

- Voilà.

- Merci !

J'attendais que Sarah arrive avec la voiture, et les filles ne semblaient pas vouloir partir.

- Je peux vous aider ? Questionnai-je.

- Hum...en faite...nous heu....nous aimerions savoir quelque chose, lança timidement l'une d'elles.

- Allez-y.

- Connaissez-vous Robert Pattinson ?

- Robert qui ?

De qui me parlait-elle ?

- Vous connaissez twilight au moins ?

- J'en ai vaguement entendu parler, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir le film.

- Robert, c'est l'acteur principal, celui qui joue Edward.

- Je tâcherais de m'en souvenir. Pourquoi cette question ?

Twilight... je ne me souvenais même plus de quoi parlé le film.

Histoire fantastique, ce n'était pas avec des sorcières ?

N'importe quoi Emilie ! Franchement, des sorcières, autant ajouter des vampires !

Ah ! J'ai trouvé ! Voilà, des vampires !

- Il y a une rumeur...et bien...robert serait ici...aujourd'hui...et vous savez, nous ne sommes pas des fans hystériques..

- Je l'avais remarqué, fis-je dans un sourire.

- Nous voulions lui remettre un cd qu'on a fait avec des amis, une sorte de bande sons pour le troisième volet du film, et nous ne savions pas...enfin...c'est peut-être un moyen de ce faire connaître, vous voyez...

- Oh, je vois. Dans quel hôtel est-il ?

- Au St Regis,Two East 55th Street

- Sérieusement ?

- Vous connaissez ?

- J'y suis.

Elles rigolèrent.

- Donnez-moi votre Cd, je lui transmettrais en personne.

- Vraiment ?

- Je retourne à l'hôtel maintenant. Mettez votre numéro dans le disque, au cas ou.

Elles sautèrent de joie.

- Merci infiniment Emilie...heu...Madame De Ravin

- Madame De Ravin ? J'ai l'air aussi veille ?

Elles rigolèrent derechef.

- Emilie suffira.

- Millie ! Hurla Sarah qui descendait d'une voiture.

- J'arrive. Je me retournai vers les filles. Contente de vous avoir rencontrée

- De même, et merci encore.

Je souris et courus rejoindre Sarah dans le van.

- Que faisais-tu avec ces filles ?

- Je rendais service.

- Alors, le casting ?

- Horrible. J'espère au moins que je serais assez bonne pour un rôle de figurante.

- Pessimiste. Je suis sure qu'Allie t'es réservée. Au faite, ta mère attend ton appel, elle prépare les fêtes et tient à ce que tu sois présente.

- On aura le temps ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je déplace tout ce que tu as à faire, tu auras un peu plus d'un week-end.

- Super !

Nous arrivâmes à l'hôtel.

- Je te laisse te reposer. Le tournage de Public Ennemis et fini, ce soir dîné avec l'équipe, dans quelques mois promotion.

- J'ai fini pour aujourd'hui ?

- Tout à fait.

- Oh, j'entends mon lit crier mon nom !

- Marmotte

- Tout à fait d'accord !

Elle rigola se dirigeant vers son mari, Jason, et ils partirent ensemble.

Je pris mes affaires, avança vers la réception et attendis que John arrive.

- Emilie ! Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Hum.. J'aimerai un renseignement sur une personne.

- Elle loge ici ?

- Oui.

- Il me faut son nom.

- Robert...Hum...Petti...Pitti...

- Pattinson, répondit une voix derrière moi.

Je me retournais et aperçu l'homme de l'ascenseur vêtu d'une casquette noir et d'un paire de Ray-Ban.

- Vous le connaissez ?

Il sourit, s'avançant vers moi.

- Bien joué mais je ne marche pas.

- Pardon, de quoi parlez-vous ?

- Carrière comme danseuse ou comme actrice ?

John me tapa l'épaule.

- L'homme qui est face à toi..comment dire...c'est Monsieur Pattinson.

Bravo Emilie ! Première impression, tu fais fort !

Je me mis devant lui, j'étais certaine d'être aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

- Je suis confuse...vraiment...

- Vous ne saviez pas qui j'étais ?

Cela semblait le surprendre.

- Non. Enfin si, j'en ai entendu parler, mais je ne vous avez jamais vu.

- Twilight ?

- Sans vouloir vous offenser, je n'ai pas vu le film, manque de temps. Mais une amie à moi joue dedans, alors je serais certainement obligé de le regarder avant qu'elle ne me rejoigne.

- Quelle amie ?

- Ashley.

- Ashley Greene ?

- Oui. C'est l'une de mes meilleures amies.

- Oh, vous êtes donc Emilie ?

Triple rougissement.

- Elle parle souvent de moi ?

- Assez, oui. Par contre, j'avais compris que vous étiez actrice, non danseuse.

Oh bon dieu mes joues ! Je m'enflamme !

Quelle gourde, franchement, les gaffes ça ne connait que moi !

- Je pensais...

- Que j'étais un paparazzi ? Me coupa-t-il.

- Oui.

- Dans ce cas vous avez bien fait Puis-je vous inviter à boire un verre ?

- A une seule condition.

Il rigola.

- Laquelle ?

- Ne me vouvoyez pas, je n'ai que 20 ans.

- Je te propose de faire de même.

- Entendu.

Il m'escorta jusqu'au bar. Là, nous nous assîmes, commandant chacun une bière.

- Les filles aiment les bières ?

- Je dois être l'exception à la règle, souris-je.

Je plongeai ma main dans mon sac, sortant mon paquet de cigarette et mon briquet. Ma main passa sur le Cd que m'avaient donné les fans de Robert. Je pris le disque et le lui tendit. Il me regarda, intrigué.

- C'est la raison pour laquelle je te cherchais. Des fans à toi m'ont donné ce Cd à la sortie d'un casting que j'ai passé ce matin pour que tu l'écoutes. Elles ont une sorte de groupe, c'est pour la bande originale d'un troisième volet.

- Twilight, finit-il.

- Je crois bien.

Il prit le disque.

- Merci. Je prendrais le temps de l'écouter.

J'apportai ma cigarette à ma bouche, l'allumant avant de tirer une taffe.

Robert me regarda, surprit.

- Pourquoi sembles-tu si...choqué ?

- Une fille qui fume et qui boit de la bière, il y a d'autres choses qui sont anormales chez toi ?

- Je dois le prendre comme un compliment ?

- Bien sur.

Je lui tendis mon paquet.

- Tu en veux une ? Questionnai-je.

Il sourit, la prit et l'alluma avant de l'entamer. Il ferma les yeux, soufflant.

- Dur journée ?

- Oh, bien plus que dur...

- Besoin d'en parler ?

- C'est simplement cette renommée mondiale. Etrange, bien, mais en même temps agaçante par certains aspects.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Les filles qui courent en criant 'Mords-moi Edward', elles ne se rendent pas compte que je joue ce personnage mais que je ne le suis pas.

- Oh, donc c'est des vampires..

Il me regarda vraiment bizarrement.

- On m'avait parlé de twilight, mais, moi et mes vagues souvenirs...enfin j'hésitai entre une histoire de sorcières et de vampires...

Tu comptes vraiment te rendre plus idiote Millie ? Franchement, tu touches le fond ma veille.

Je baissai la tête sous le rire de Robert.

- Ne...ce n'est pas grave...c'est juste que....je n'ai pas l'habitude de...ce genre de commentaire, rigola-t-il.

- Désolé, chuchotai-je.

Il me regarda sérieusement. Tout à coup, mon portable sonna. Je posai mon sac sur mes genoux et commençais à sortir toutes mes affaires. Robert rigola.

Ne te moque pas !

Il n'en demeura pas moins hilare.

Je trouvais le petit engin, appuyai sur le bouton vert, et le portai à mon oreille.

-Hello ?

- Millie ! J'ai un truc à te dire, super important !

Ashley. Qui d'autre hurlait dans mon oreille aussi fort ?

-Ash', oui je vais bien, et toi ?

Robert me fit signe de mettre le haut parleur. Je posai mon portable entre nous deux.

-Salut Ashley ! Fit Robert.

- Rob' ?

- En personne.

- Mais, tu connais Millie ?

- Nous venons de nous rencontrer !


	3. La question

Lorsque nous avions fini de prendre notre café, Robert m'accompagna dans une sorte de salon, à côté de la réception, ou il y avait des téléphones.

Il s'installa sur un fauteuil, moi en face de lui, attrapant le combiné.

- J'en ai pour une minute, fis-je.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, prend ton temps.

Il sourit, sourire que je lui rendis.

Je composais le numéro de mes parents après avoir tapé le code pour les numéros d'Australie.

Après deux tonalités, la voix de mon père résonna. Je fermais les yeux, imaginant la maison accueillante de mon enfance autour de moi.

- Emilie ?

- Oui, c'est moi.

- Oh Chérie ! Tu nous manques tellement !

Ne pleure pas Emilie, tu n'es pas seule, ne pleure pas !

Je soufflai un coup, m'incitant au calme.

- Vous aussi vous me manquez.

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien. J'ai passé une audition aujourd'hui !

- Génial ! Mais tu ne devais pas bientôt rentrer ?

Sujet épineux.

- Ecoute, heum... tu sais, des fois il y a des demandes de dernière minute, comme ma présence sur le casting, et...

- Viens-en au faite Emilie.

- Si je suis prise, je....heu....je ne rentre pas avant les vacances de Noël...

- Je ne serais même pas surpris que tu viennes nous voir deux jours !

- Dans le milles, ajoutai-je d'une petite voix.

Je le sentais s'énerver. Arrête de parler Millie, ferme-la !

- Tu te rends compte ?! Explosa-t-il.

- Je t'en pris !

- Quoi ? Tu vas me dire que c'est ton métier, c'est ça ?! J'aurais préféré que tu continue la danse plutôt que tu te mettes en tête de parcourir les Etats-Unis pour je ne sais quelle raison !

- S'il te plaît, arrête avant qu'on ne se dispute encore...

- Tu sais que j'ai raison.

- Non, tu as tord. J'aime mon métier, je l'aime plus que tout. Quand je me lève et que je regarde ce que j'ai accompli, je suis heureuse. Etre actrice me remplie de joie, c'est la plus belle chose que j'ai faite, et je ne le regretterai jamais, même si j'ai abandonné la danse pour ça.

- Ne nous étalons pas sur le sujet.

- Ou est maman ?

- Elle travaille aujourd'hui.

Mon portable se mit à vibrer dans ma poche. Je le sortis. Le numéro s'affichant était celui d'Allen Coulter.

- Papa, je suis désolée, je dois te laisser...

- Bien sur, le travaille. Nous ne parlons ensemble que quelques petites minutes !

- Papa !

- Au revoir Emilie !

Il raccrocha. Je savais qu'il allait me rappeler. C'était comme ça avec mon père, on se disputait toujours pour un rien mais il m'aimait et je l'aimais. Alors il n'y avait jamais vraiment de 'vrai' dispute.

J'attrapai mon portable à la volet, non sans avoir manqué de le faire tomber au moins une dizaine de fois, toujours sous le rire de Robert, et décrochai.

- Hello ?

- Emilie De Ravin ?

- En personne.

- Vous vous souvenez de moi ?

- Oui, Allen. Je peux vous appelez Allen ?

- Et bien, je pense que ce serait mieux, surtout si nous devons travailler ensemble...

Je me penchais en avant, ouvrant les yeux comme des soucoupes.

- Vous voulez dire que...

- Les producteurs n'ont pas voulus voir plus de prestations, ils ont adoré votre audition !

- Sans rire ?

- Vous êtes désormais à la tête d'affiche, Mademoiselle. Je vous l'avais dit, Allie est faite pour vous !

- Oh mon dieu !

J'étais au bord de la crise de nerf. J'étais prise ! J'allais jouer en tête d'affiche !

- Merci ! Merci mille fois ! Vous ne serez pas déçus !

- J'en suis certain. Le planning du tournage sera donné à votre manageur, ainsi que la liste des acteurs avec lesquelles vous jouerez.

- D'accord. Merci encore Allen.

- Mais de rien, Emilie.

Je raccrochai, sautant de joie devant un Robert mort de rire.

Soudain, la porte de la réception s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Ashley.

Décidément, aujourd'hui était vraiment le jour des surprises.

Elle courut vers moi, me sautant dans les bras. Voyant mon enthousiasme, d'habitude caché, elle se tourna vers Robert.

- Tu lui as fait quoi ?

- Rien. Elle est comme ça depuis qu'elle a reçu un appel.

Elle se tourna vers moi, stupéfaite.

- Oh Mon Dieu !

- Je l'ai ! Je suis dans le film ! J'ai réussi !

Elle me sauta une nouvelle fois dans les bras, me couvrant de félicitations.

- Je le savais ! Tu es la meilleure Millie !

Robert se leva, me faisant la bise.

- Bravo !

- Merci, dis-je en rougissant.

Pourquoi je rougis ?

- Pourquoi tu m'as envoyé un message pour me dire que tu l'avais raté ? Fit Ashley en regardant son portable.

- Je pensais l'avoir totalement raté ! Les producteurs me regardaient comme un zombi, on entendait les mouches volaient !

Robert rigola de nouveau.

- Arrête de te moquer de moi ! Dis-je en tapant son torse.

- Hey ! Violente !

- N'importe quoi !

- C'est quel film déjà ?

C'est quoi le titre ?

- Heu...

Je sortis mon portable de ma poche, cherchant dans les rendez-vous.

- Elle est pas croyable, murmura Robert en secouant la tête.

- Même impossible, ajouta Ashley.

- Merci, je me sens aimé !

Ils rigolèrent.

- Ah ! J'ai trouvé ! Remember Me.

- Vraiment ?

Je regardai Robert.

- Bah...oui, pourquoi ?

- Je suis ici pour jouer Tyler Hawkins.

Je manquai de m'étouffer avec ma propre salive.

Tyler- Allie, ce n'était pas le couple de l'histoire ?

- Millie, tu deviens blanche, sa va ? S'inquiéta Ash'.

- Heum...je...je joue...Allie...

Et là ! C'est le fou rire monumental.

- J'ai raté un épisode ? Grimaça ma meilleure amie.

- En faite... Tyler et Allie... c'est le couple de l'histoire...

Ashley nous regarda tour à tour avant de nous fixer.

- Je peux me permettre un commentaire ?

Nous la regardions.

- C'est parfait ! Super choix ! Vous allez super bien ensemble ! Sérieusement.

Elle nous emmena devant un miroir.

- Regardez-vous même ! Ils n'auraient pas pu trouver mieux !

- Ashley ! Soufflai-je. Je te rappelle que je suis en couple !

Robert me regarda subitement. Pourquoi ce regard peiné, presque trop triste ?

- Il n'en a rien à faire de toi Millie !

- Tu n'en sais rien !

- Il t'a trompé !

Je lâchai mon portable, les derniers mots résonnant dans ma tête comme un clocher à l'heure du sonner. Je me retournai vers elle.

- Quoi ?

- Il se moque de toi Emilie. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est ton argent !

- Tu...tu racontes n'importe quoi...

- Emilie...

- Tu l'as vu ?

- Non...mais...

- Tait-toi ! Ne dit pas ça, pas si tu n'en ai pas sure !

- Répond juste à ma question, tu veux ?

- Quelle question ?

- Tu as couché avec lui ?

Je baissai la tête.

- Qu'es que sa peut faire ?

- Je crois que je suis de trop, fit Robert. j'y vais.

- Non, dis-je. C'est moi qui m'en vais.

Je les regardai tristement avant de courir vers l'ascenseur et de monter vers ma chambre. Je courus vers celle-ci, ouvrant vite la porte.

Dès que j'y entrai, Josh, mon petit copain depuis un an et demi, se tenait devant moi.

- Josh ?!

- Emilie, oh tu m'as tellement manqué !

Il s'approcha de moi, m'embrassant à pleine bouche.

Je me reculais, croyant rêver.

- Que fais-tu à New York ?

- Je voulais te voir pour te demander quelque chose. Sarah m'a dit que tu avais trouvé du travail, alors je n'ai pas pu attendre et je suis venu ici pour te poser la question.

- La question ? Quelle question ?

Il se mit à genoux devant moi.

Respire Emilie, ce n'est pas comme si... OH MON DIEU ! Faites que je me trompe, faites que je me trompe, au nom de dieu faites que je me trompe !

- Sa fait un moment que nous sommes ensemble, maintenant. Et tu sais que je t'aime, pas vrai ?

- Oui...

- J'aimerais faire plaisir à tes parents, ils approuvent d'ailleurs...

Je savais que mon père avait appelé pour une raison précise !

- Mais je le fais avant tout pour tous les deux.... Heum....je te le dis directement...Emilie, veux-tu devenir ma femme ?

Oh mais qu'es-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter une journée pareille ?!

- Je...heum...Josh...

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Tu m'as trompé ?


	4. Révélation

-Quoi ?

-Répond-moi, sans faire de détour, juste franchement...

Il s'approcha de moi, doucement, s'attendant peut-être à ce que je le frappe, ce qui n'était vraiment pas loin d'arriver.

- Non.

- Non ? fis-je, soulagé

- Je ne t'aurais jamais fait ça.

- Alors j'accepte de t'épouser.

Il me porta, me faisant voler avant de m'embrasser fougueusement.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi Emilie.

.TOC

Je courus vers la porte, espérant que ce soit Ashley.

Quand j'ouvris, je fus surprise de croiser Robert.

- Robert ?

- Oh, hum...désolé de te déranger Emilie

Josh arriva derrière moi, enfermant ma taille de ses bras dans un geste protecteur.

- Hum, Josh, je te présente Robert, mon nouveau partenaire dans un film, Robert, voici Josh, mon fiancé.

- Fiancé ?

- Oui. Il vient de me demander en mariage.

- Oh. Heum...félicitation...

- Merci.

Il commença à repartir.

- Robert ?

- Oui ? Dit-il en se retournant.

- Tu venais pour...?

- Oh, oui, hum..ton manageur t'attend en bas pour un dîner, je crois.

- Zut ! J'avais oublié ! Merci de me l'avoir rappelé

- Pas de quoi.

Il disparu dans l'ascenseur avec une mine complètement anéanti. Pourquoi ?

Allez Millie, dîner, quelques heures, ensuite une bonne nuit de sommeil et tout sera oublié !

- Josh, ça ne t'embête pas de m'attendre ?

- Non, va-y

- Merci, t'es un amour

- Je sais

Je rigolai, pris mon portable, ma carte de chambre, et descendis.

L'ascenseur était beaucoup trop long, résultat : 2 minutes de retard. Bravo Millie, dernière impression avant le lancement du film réussi.

J'avançais dans la salle de fête et découvrit le cast entier ainsi qu'Allen Coulter, Ashley, Robert et une autre fille et un garçon que je ne connaissais pas.

- La voilà ! Cria Marion.

Je courus vers elle, lui sautant dans les bras. Tout le monde rigola.

- Deux filles ensembles, j'adore !

- Jackson ! Fîmes Marion et moi au scénariste.

- S'il vous plaît ! Un peu d'attention ! Fit le réalisateur.

Il se mit au milieu de la salle, portant un verre vers nous tous.

- Je suis heureux d'avoir pu réaliser ce film, surtout avec des artistes comme vous ! Ces mois ont été magique, amusant, et pleins de surprises ! Alors merci, avoir droit à travailler avec des gens comme vous n'arrive pas tous le temps, et si je pouvais, je vous dédierais tous mes prochains films ! Bonne chance pour la suite et vive Public Ennemis !

- OUAIS ! Criâmes-nous ensemble.

- Hey, les gens ! J'ai une surprise ! Fit Jackson.

- Il va inventer quoi encore ? Ironisa Marion.

Je rigolais suite à sa remarque.

Jackson alla vers un moniteur, inséra une cassette et une image s'afficha sur le mur unicolore de la salle. C'était les moments derrière la caméra. Nos délires filmaient les uns après les autres, même le moment ou Marion et moi avions dansé sur du Michael Jackson, ou quand nous avions utilisé de la mousse pour réveiller Jackson et qu'il s'en était mis partout le visage. Il nous avait poursuivi avec du Nutella jusqu'à ce que nos visages en soit remplie.

Après la vidéo, il me fallut bien dix minutes pour arriver à calmer les rires de chacun.

Plus tard, pendant le dinée, je m'étais assise entre Ashley et l'homme que je ne connaissais pas.

- Je suis désolée, dis-je à ma meilleure amie.

- C'est rien. … Tu y as réfléchi ?

- Josh est là

- Là ?

- A New York, il est arrivait ce soir.

- Vous vous êtes disputé ?

- Non…Il…il a dit qu'il ne m'avait jamais trompé et j'ai dit…oui

- Oui à quoi ?

- Sa demande en mariage…

- QUOI ?

Tout le monde se retourna vers nous, nous fixant.

Gênais, je pris Ashley par le bras et l'entraîna avec moi dans le hall de l'hôtel.

-TU ES DEVENUE FOLLE ? Cria-t-elle.

- Je le crois et je l'aime.

- Tu finiras par être déçu et tu auras mal !

- Tu n'en sais rien

- Ce mec est un connard !

- Ne redit jamais ça !

- Tu sais que c'est vrai et quand tu auras le cœur brisé, tu ne pourras t'en prendre qu'à toi !

Je soufflais au bord des larmes et couru vers la terrasse de l'hôtel.

Il pleuvait dehors, et j'étais trempée, mais ce qu'avait dit Ashley m'avait fait mal. Sa ne pouvait pas être vrai, Josh ne ferait jamais ça !

- Emilie ?

Je me retournai vers la personne et remarquai qu'il s'agissait de Robert.

- Tu pleures ?

Je passais une main sur ma joue et remarquai des larmes.

- Je…la fatigue surement…

Je grelottai de froid alors Robert enleva sa veste et la posa sur mes épaules.

- Merci, murmurai-je.

- C'est normal.

Je sortis une cigarette, l'allumai et fumai. Je tendis mon paquet à Robert.

Il en prit une, s'assit sur un banc et fuma aussi.

- Tu as une petite amie ? Demandai-je soudainement.

- Non. Je suis de ces romantiques à deux balles qui attendent celle qui sera leur correspondre.

Je rigolais.

- Tu sais que tu pourrais attendre toute ta vie pour ça

- Autant vivre sa vie sans amour, pas vrai ?

Je ne répondis pas.

- Il t'arrive de douter ?

- Par rapport à quoi ? Dit-il

- A tout. Ce que tu fais…tes choix…

- Parfois.

- Comment tu fais pour savoir si tes choix sont les bons ?

- Je ne le sais pas. Je laisse à la vie le temps de me montrer si ces choix sont une erreur… - Pourquoi ?

- Sa me fait peur, tout ça, comment ça devient officielle. C'est trop précipité…je crois que…je ne veux pas me marier…

La vérité me frappa. Je n'étais pas prête pour de tels engagements. C'est vrai, Josh est moi étions ensemble depuis longtemps mais depuis qu'Ashley avait semé le doute en moi, je n'étais plus sure de rien en ce qui concerné Josh. J'étais perdue.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Robert.

- Bah, je ne suis pas prête. Tu vois, il faut que je sente au fond de moi que c'est ce que je veux, que je sois sure de mon choix qui sera le plus important de toute ma vie, le mariage ce n'est pas rien. Et la première question que je me pose c'est es-ce le bon prince charmant ?

- Hum !

Je me retournai vers la voir qui venait de répondre à la place de Robert surprise d'apercevoir Josh, quelque peu furieux…


	5. Surprise

- Josh ! Hurlais-je alors qu'il commençait à partir.

- Tu sais, dit-il en se retournant, si tu ne veux pas te marier, très bien ! Mais au moins, dit-le moi en face et non pas à un inconnu que tu ne connais que depuis quelques heures !

- Pourquoi es-tu si fâché ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu oses demander pourquoi ? Tu m'énerves, Emilie !

Je reculais. C'était la première fois que Josh était en colère comme ça contre moi. Et Robert, assit sur le banc, qui assister à toute la scène...

- S'il te plaît, Josh...

- Non ! Ne m'adresse plus la parole !

Il marcha vers l'entrée, j'allais alors vers lui sur un coup de tête et lui attrapai le poignet. Il se dégagea de mon emprise et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, me donna un coup de poing dans la poitrine, ce qui me fit tomber à terre.

Robert courut vers moi, et se mit entre Josh et moi.

- Dégage ! Fit Josh.

- Alors là, tu rêves !

- C'est ma femme !

- Ta petite amie, il y a une sacrée différence quand même...

Josh semblait très en colère.

J'essayais de me relever, malgré la douleur dans ma poitrine, et m'appuyai sur Robert pour ne pas tomber. Ses bras passèrent autour de ma taille pour me soutenir et ce geste ne semblait pas plaire à Josh.

- Enlève tes mains !

- Josh...chuchotai-je...laisse-moi...

- Emi...

- Va-t-en !

- S'il te...

- VA T'EN !

Il lança un regarde de défit à Robert et partit vers la chambre.

Robert se tourna alors directement vers moi. Ce geste trop brusque me fit tourner la tête et je du accrocher mes mains à sa chemise pour ne pas tomber.

- Sa va ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- Je...je dois m'assoir...

Il pleuvait des cordes et j'étais trempée.

Robert me porta, comme une poupée, et s'enfonça dans un ascenseur en prenant soin de ne pas se faire remarquer.

Il monta un étage en dessous du miens et pénétra dans une chambre qui, je dois le dire, était pas mal en désordre.

Il me posa sur son lit, alla dans la salle de bain pour en revenir, quelques secondes plus tard, muni de serviettes et d'un gant de toilette.

Il m'enveloppa dans un peignoir sans m'enlever mes habits et posa le gant chaud contre ma poitrine. J'aurais voulu parler, lui dire que j'étais désolé qu'il ait du assister à tous ça et qu'il se sente obliger de m'aider...

- Tu peux rester dans ma chambre en attendant que ton ami parte de la tienne...d'ailleurs tu ferais bien de changer de chambre pour éviter qu'il t'ennuie encore...

- Il ne m'a jamais frappé, murmurai-je au bord des larmes.

Je venais de réaliser toute l'ampleur de son acte. Jamais Josh n'avait posé la main sur moi, jamais, même par accident. Je ne connaissais que le Josh attentionnée et avenant. Pourquoi avait-il réagit comme si j'étais une inconnue ? ça ne pouvait pas seulement être à cause de ce que j'avais dit sur le mariage...

- Il n'a...

Je fondis en larmes face à lui. Je détestais qu'on me voit pleurer, c'était pour moi un acte de faiblesse, mais je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée d'être considéré comme un objet au yeux d'un homme.

Robert s'assit près de moi, hésita un instant, puis me releva et referma ses bras autour de moi, dans un geste réconfortant.

Je m'accrochais à lui, pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps. Je respirais mal, ma poitrine me faisait très mal...

- Comment je vais faire ?...

- Tu restes ici.

Je relevais la tête vers lui, stupéfaite.

- Écoute, Emilie, Ashley est mon amie, donc tu l'es aussi. En conséquence, tant que tu seras en danger, je me dois de t'aider comme tout ami le ferait.

- Merci, mais je pense que j'irais lui parler...

- Pour qu'il te frappe encore ? Que connais-tu de lui après tout ?

Je baissais les yeux, laissant quelques larmes m'échappaient.

- Je suis désolé, chuchota-t-il.

- Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé, je n'aurais jamais du te faire vivre ça. Ce sont mes problèmes, pas les tiens.

Il ne dit rien, se contentant de me tenir dans ses bras. Après plusieurs minutes de silence et de mal de poitrine intense, je réussi à m'endormir...

Je voyais Josh, je le regardais me quitter parce que j'avais passé la nuit avec un autre homme que lui. Il me frappait encore et encore, me traitant de tous les noms. Soudain, son visage changea de forme pour une raison qui m'échappa. Il se transforma en Robert, et il s'approcha de moi doucement. Ses yeux étaient noirs de colère.

-Tu n'es rien !

Au moment ou sa main s'abattit sur moi, je me réveillais en sursaut, suffoquant. Ma poitrine me faisait toujours mal.

Ouvrant les paupières, je remarquais que je n'étais pas dans ma chambre et les souvenirs de la veille revinrent à ma mémoire. Pourtant, Robert n'était pas à côté de moi et mon portable indiquait 9h30.

Je me levant, ne faisant pas de bruit, et sortis de la chambre à sa recherche. Une odeur de pain frais m'indiqua un chemin. J'arrivais dans un salon aménagé d'une petite cuisine. Je le vis, assit sur un tabouret, une guitare en main. Il fredonnait une chanson que je ne connaissais pas.

Je pris place derrière lui. Il se tourna alors et sursauta lorsqu'il me vit.

-Désolé, fis-je.

-Pas grave. Tu es réveillée depuis longtemps ?

-Non…Cauchemars…

-Oh. Tu veux en parler ?

- Je ne préfère pas.

- Tu vas mieux ?

- Ma poitrine me fait hyper mal. Mise à part ça, je crois que je vais m'en remettre.

Il mit devant moi des tas de confitures différentes ainsi que des pancakes et du sirop d'érable.

-Je ne savais pas ce que tu prenais pour le petit déjeuner

Je rigolais.

-D'habitude je me contente d'un café.

- Mais aujourd'hui n'est pas une habitude alors mange, tu as besoin de reprendre des forces.

-Ashley n'a pas appelé ?

- Non. Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis hier soir.

- Elle est hyper en colère !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça s'arrangera.

- J'espère.

Je croquais dans un pancakes et mis ma main sur ma poitrine une fois que j'eus avalé un morceau.

-Sa ne va pas ?

- Si !

- Alors pourquoi ta main appuie sur l'endroit ou tu as mal ?

- La nourriture a du mal à passer, t'en fait pas.

- Tu vas fait quoi ? Demanda-t-il ensuite.

- A quel propos ?

- Ton copain.

- J'irais lui parlé une fois que j'aurais fini de manger.

- Tu tiens si peu à la vie ?

- Il ne recommencera pas. C'était une erreur. Jamais il n'a posé la main sur moi, et j'ai besoin de comprendre…

- Ah bon ? Parce que le fait de comprendre que ton « petit copain » est violent ne te suffit pas ?

- Arrête de parler comme ça.

- Arrête de le défendre.

J'allais répliquer quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte de sa chambre. Il souffla, se leva et alla ouvrir, laissant la personne rentrer. Quand ils arrivèrent au salon, je remarquais la fille que j'avais vu hier à la soirée. Une brune aux yeux bleus, à la silhouette parfaite.

-Salut ! Fit-elle me faisant la bise.

- Bonjour.

- Emilie, je te présente Kristen, ma meilleure amie, Kris', voici Emilie, ma nouvelle amie.

- Enchanté, dis-je.

- De même. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi !

- Ashley ?

- Entre autre.

- J'en connais d'autres qui font partis du cast twilight ?

- Kellan, répondit Robert.

- Lutz ? Sérieux ?

- Il joue un vampire.

- Il a toujours aimé les rôles bizarres, ironisai-je. Et vous alors, c'est quoi vos rôles ?

- Isabella Swan, l'humaine qui tombe amoureuse du vampire et du loup-garou, expliqua Kristen.

- La pauvre, dis-je. Et toi, je me tournais vers Robert, tu joue Edward.

- Comme tu le sais ?

- Les filles qui m'ont donné le Cd le jour ou on s'est rencontré me l'on dit. Mais je ne sais pas qui est Edward.

- Le vampire dont Bella tombe amoureuse.

- Bon sang, je la plains cette fille !

- Sympa, ironisa Robert.

Je rigolais, me dirigeant vers la porte.

-Tu reviens ? Questionna le garçon.

- Oui, dès que j'ai réglé les choses…Encore heureuse de t'avoir rencontré Kristen, j'espère qu'on aura l'occasion de se parler une autre fois.

- De même. T'inquiète, il faut que je prenne une chambre d'hôtel ici, je suis en tournage.

- Attend-moi alors ! On ira ensemble, il me faut aussi une chambre.

- D'accord ! A toute à l'heure.

- Ouais ! A plus Robert !

- Fait attention.

- A peine deux jours et demi et voilà déjà qu'il s'inquiète !

Je fermais la porte de la chambre et pris l'ascenseur. J'appuyais sur l'étage du dessus et m'y retrouvais en deux minutes. Au même moment je reçu un message d'Ashley.

« Rejoins-moi dans ta chambre, tu verras. Xoxo »

Je repris l'ascenseur, soufflant, et descendis. Arrivée devant la porte de la chambre, je sortis la clé de ma poche et ouvris. J'entendais des voix et distinguais bien celle de Josh. Il criait ou plutôt prenait du plaisir. Je blanchis d'un coup et me dirigeais vers la porte de la chambre. Quand ma main poussa le bâtant, je cru que j'allais m'évanouir. Devant moi, la pire des images qui m'étaient encore possible d'imaginer. Ashley était sur Josh, ils s'embrassaient. Elle était à moitié nue, lui aussi. Et sa main était posée sur son STOP ! Je fermais les yeux, laissant les larmes se déversaient sur mes joues et courus, essayant de ne pas les déranger dans leur sport intime. Mais s'était sans compter ma maladresse lorsque je claquais la porte en sortant. J'arrivais devant celle de Robert, entendant déjà des pas précipités dans la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais un peu plus tôt. Je tapais fort sur la porte et au bout de quelques minutes il ouvrit, au même instant qu'Ashley sortait de mon ancienne chambre. Je rentrais précipitamment et refermais brutalement, m'écroulant sur le sol, pleurant énormément. Kristen accouru, aidé de Robert, et ils me firent assoir sur un des fauteuils.

-Emilie ? Appela Robert en même temps qu'une autre personne frappait à la porte.

Kristen se levait déjà pour répondre à la personne. Je lui attrapais le poignet, elle se retourna vers moi.

-Ne lui ouvre pas, s'il te plaît…

- D'accord… Rob', va préparer du café, je vais restée un peu plus longtemps dans ta chambre.

Avant de partir, il s'accroupit devant moi, me forçant à le regarder.

-Avant, répond à ma question.

J'ancrais mes yeux dans les siens.

-Il t'a frappé ?

Un sanglot sans larme se fit entendre et ma main vint se poser une nouvelle fois sur ma poitrine qui me faisait mal.

-Emilie, s'il te plaît, répond-moi !

-Non, soufflai-je.

- Tu mens !

- Non !

- Arrête de le défendre ! S'emporta-t-il.

- Rob, arrête ! Averti Kristen.

- Ce type la frappe et tout ce qu'elle fait c'est le protéger !

- Il m'a trompé ! Criai-je.

Ils me regardèrent, ahuris.

-Avec Ashley, murmurai-je en ramenant mes jambes vers mon buste.


	6. Malaise

Depuis 30 minutes, Robert avait quitté le salon. Il était dans la cuisine, préparant ce café. Kristen était restée avec moi, me consolant. Cette fille était vraiment sympathique. Elle trouvait les mots justes pour me réconforter et me racontait parfois des blagues pour détendre l'atmosphère. A trois reprises, une personne avait toqué à la porte de la chambre, et les trois fois, c'était la même personne : Ashley. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'elle avait fait ça ! J'avais été doublement trahie. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle m'avait envoyé ce message, pourquoi elle m'avait prévenu qu'il me trompé alors qu'en fait c'était elle l'amante. Il m'avait demandé de l'épouser, et comme une idiote, j'avais dit oui. Si rien de tout ça n'était arrivé, je serais mariée à un homme dont les sentiments sont aussi faux que le mot lui-même, trompée par ma meilleure amie. Quel genre de personne peut faire ça ?

-Sa va mieux ? Demanda Kris'.

- Sa ira mieux quand je lui aurais arraché ses bijoux de famille.

Elle rigola.

-Je t'aiderai volontiers !

Je souris, détournant mon regard vers la cuisine.

-Je ne t'en veux pas, dis-je tout haut à Robert.

Il s'adossa sur le rebord de la porte de la cuisine.

-Tu devrais.

- Pour quelle raison ?

- Je t'ai accusé à tord.

- Tu ne savais pas ce que j'avais vu, alors ne te sent pas coupable.

- Je ne me sens pas coupable.

Il vint s'assoir à côté de moi.

-Tu veux rester ici le temps que tout ça se tasse ?

- Non. C'est bon. Je vais prendre une chambre et passer mon temps à mangé pour ne plus avoir à me sentir totalement trahit par tous ceux que je connais.

- On est bien là, non ? Fit Kris'.

- Vous avez pitiés, ce n'est pas la même chose.

- Je te rappelle que nous avons un tournage ensemble, et je compte bien te coller aux basques ! Averti Robert.

Je sursautai lorsque mon portable vibra dans ma poche, ce qui fit rire mes compagnons. Je le pris, voyant un numéro masquée. Je décrochais.

-Hello ?

- Emilie !

- Hey ! Comment tu vas ?

- Bien bien. Mais je viens de voir Ashley…

- Oh…Maintenant tu sais qu'elle est une grosse groupie en chaleur.

- Tu ne le penses pas.

- Kellan, s'il te plaît, n'essaie pas d'arranger les choses.

- Tu ne comprends pas !

- Je n'ai pas franchement envie de comprendre pour l'instant, je veux juste être seule.

- Ou tu es ?

- Chambre 312.

- 312 ? T'es sur ?

- Idiot ! Aux dernières nouvelles je sais compter !

- Qu'es que tu fou avec Robert ?

- Comment tu sais que je suis avec lui ?

- Je connais le numéro de sa chambre. Alors répond !

- Quoi ? Ironisai-je. Tu crois que je trompe Josh avec Robert ? C'est que t'en as de la matière grise !

- J'arrive.

Il raccrocha.

-Débarquement d'un Lutz dans moins de deux minutes.

- On va en bas en attendant ? Demanda Kris'.

- Pour ?

- Voir les chambres. Rob' connait l'histoire, il expliquera à Kellan, et puis se serait un coup dur pour toi d'y repenser.

- Trop tard. Le film fait play-pause-retour en arrière- play- pause- retour en arrière.

Elle me prit par le bras et m'entraîna dehors.

-Et si on les croise ?

- Je refais le portrait d'Ashley, annonça-t-elle le plus sérieusement possible.

Nous montâmes dans l'ascenseur et, heureusement, nous ne croisâmes ni la traitre, ni le chaud-lapin.

Arrivées en bas, nous allâmes vers John.

-Emilie !

- John. J'ai besoin d'un service.

- Que puis-je faire pour mon actrice préféré ?

Je souris.

-Mon amie cherche une chambre, et moi de même.

- Tu veux changer ?

- Problème de couple.

- Oh, je vois.

Il plongea dans son ordinateur et vérifia le registre.

-Désolé les filles, il ne me reste qu'une chambre.

Je soufflais.

-Ah ! Attendez ! Je crois avoir ce qui vous convient !

Nous patientâmes deux minutes et il revint.

-Il nous reste un loft, au dernier étage. Il est plutôt grand mais pour deux personnes.

- Nous ne sommes pas un couple de fille, vous savez.

- D'une, ne me vouvoie pas jeune fille, de deux, je ne l'ai jamais prétendu, il est pour deux colocataires.

Je me retournais vers Kristen.

-Tout à fait d'accord, sourit-elle.

- Dans ce cas, je vous enregistre. Oh, Emilie, tu veux que j'envoie des hommes chercher tes affaires ? Fit John.

- Je vais m'en charger, merci.

- D'accord. Il est 12h, filer manger. Vous pourrez disposer de votre chambre vers 16h, voici les clés.

Il en tendit une à chacune et repartit travailler.

-Tu es sure que ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Loin de là ! Je te préviens, je ne te laisse pas une seconde pour te morfondre ! Ce soir, soirée fille, je dirais à Nikkie et Dakota de passer.

- Ce sont tes amies ?

- Oui.

- Tu es sure que je ne serais pas de trop ?

- Pas du tout. D'ailleurs que dis-tu d'un peu de shopping cette après-midi ?

Je rougis de gêne. Je détestais le shopping et j'avais déjà prévu autre chose.

-Je…heu…

- Tu avais prévu quelque chose ?

- Comme Kellan va venir il ne va plus me lâcher et puis je suis prise cette après-midi.

- Rendez-vous professionnelle ?

- Si on veut. Robert et moi on commence à répéter pour le film.

- Oh ! Vous jouez quoi comme rôles ?

- Un couple.

- Sérieusement ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Oh…rien…

- Emilie ! Cria une personne de la porte d'entrée.

Je me tournais et aperçu Sarah.

-Kellan m'a prévenu, je suis désolé !

- Je vais bien.

- Si il faut que je compte le nombre de fois ou tu me l'as dit et le nombre de fois ou c'était vrai divisé par le nombre de fois ou s'était faux, je dirais que tes chances d'allez bien frôle zéro.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, me tournant vers Kristen.

-Sarah, je te présente Kristen, une amie, et ma nouvelle colocataire de chambre d'hôtel, Kris', je te présente Sarah, mon agent.

- Enchanté ! Fit Sarah.

- De même.

- Bon, Sarah, tu ne devrais pas être avec ton mari ?

- Je me suis dis que tu avais surement besoin de moi.

- Je vais bien, mes chances ne frôlent pas encore totalement zéro, je vais m'en sortir et j'ai des choses à faire ce qui va m'occuper la tête, alors va profiter de ton amoureux et ne revient qu'à la fin du week-end.

- A une seule condition !

- Quoi encore ?

- Appel tes parents.

- Je le ferais. Maintenant ouste !

Elle embrassa ma joue et partit. Je vis alors Ashley sortir de l'ascenseur et je pris Kristen par le poignet, nous cachant derrière une plante géante. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite, et je lui désignais Ashley. Elle parlait au téléphone. Au bout d'un moment, Kristen sortit de notre cachette et se dirigea vers elle. Je lui fis les gros yeux alors qu'elle rigolait.

-Ash' !

-Kris' ! Qu'es que tu fais là ?

- Je réside ici. Et toi ?

- Passée voir une amie.

- Emilie, c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- C'est quand qu'on la rencontre ?

- On s'est disputé.

- Oh. C'est grave ?

- Son fiancé croyait qu'elle le trompait alors je suis allée lui parler pour le rassurer et il m'a embrassé, elle a débarqué à ce moment en croyant qu'il s'était passé quelque chose…

Je fulminais. Si elle ne disparaissait pas dans deux minutes, je jure que je lui arrache la tête !

Je partis, furieuse, vers le salon ou se trouvait les téléphones. Il n'y avait personne. Je pris une cigarette de ma poche, l'allumai et l'entamai.

-C'est là que tu te caches ?

Je ne me retournais pas vers Kellan.

-N'essaie pas de les couvrir, s'il te plaît. Tu n'étais pas là, tu n'as pas vu sa façon de l'embrasser, de la tenir. Il hurlait de plaisir, comme si je n'avais été qu'un fantôme…il m'oubliera aussi vite et elle aussi. Si elle était mon amie, elle aurait compris qu'il ne fallait pas faire ça, surtout après toutes ces mises en gardes.

- Je suis aussi surpris que toi.

- Tu m'en veux, pas vrai ?

- Non. Pourquoi ?

- Tu m'avais prévenu depuis le début, et je n'ai pas voulu t'écouter…

Il vint s'assoir à côté de moi, me prenant dans ses bras.

-Tu as manqué à ton meilleur ami !

- Tu as manqué à ta meilleure amie !

- Même pas vrai ! Tu m'as déjà remplacé par Pattinson !

Je souris.

-Il est vraiment sympa ton ami.

- Il m'a tout raconté…

- Ne dit pas que tu es désolé et tout ira bien.

- Alors je ne le suis pas.

Il approcha ses mains de ma chemise et déboutonna les 4 premiers boutons. Son visage devint alors blanc et il serra les dents, en colère.

-C'est rien, murmurai-je en reboutonnant mon vêtement.

- Rien ? Explosa-t-il. Tu as vu la taille de l'hématome que tu as sur la poitrine ? Il t'a frappé avec une massue ou quoi ?

Je baissais la tête.

-Millie, c'était la première fois ?

- Oui.

- Tu me le jures ?

- Oui.

- Qu'il ose recommencer et je ne lui passerai l'envie de s'en prendre à ma sœur !

Je me serrais dans ses bras.

-Merci d'être là Kellan.

- Tu sais très bien que je serais toujours là, minimoys.

Je portais la cigarette à ma bouche mais elle n'eut même pas atteint mes lèvres que mon idiot de meilleur ami l'éteint avant de la jeter.

-Hey !

- Arrête de fumer ! Ça réduit le temps que tu passes à côté de moi ! Déjà qu'on ne se voit pas assez !

- Pour une !

- Une de trop !

- Oh, merci Docteur Lutz, je prendrais rendez-vous !

- Ça sonne plutôt bien, non ?

Je lui tapais le crâne et me relevais.

-Il est dans sa chambre ?

- Qui ça ?

- Robert ! Qui d'autre ?

- Au resto', il mange avec un producteur.

- Ah. Je vais aller récupérer mes affaires.

- Je viens ?

- S'il te plaît.

- Tu as peur ?

- Oui.

- Je suis avec toi.

- Merci.

- Depuis quand tu me remercie de faire mon travail ?

Je rigolais et l'entraînais avec moi dans l'ascenseur. Après cinq minutes intenses de réflexion et de combat intérieur avec moi-même, nous arrivâmes.

Il n'y avait personne dans la chambre, pourtant tout avait son odeur. Je l'entendais me dit je t'aime, me faire des caresses…Je ne pu retenir mes larmes plus longtemps. Kellan ne le remarqua pas, il était derrière moi.

Je caressais les photos de nous, enlevé cette fichu bague de mon doigt et la posais sur le rebord d'un meuble. Sans mot, juste ce qu'il restait de nous. Je pris mes valises, fourrant toutes mes affaires dedans, la moitié y était déjà. Je ramassais tout ce qui passer devant moi et la chambre fut vide en un rien de temps. Kellan était assis sur un des fauteuils, me parlant parfois.

-Kristen te cherche !

- Je lui ai fait faux-bon alors qu'elle discutait avec Ashley.

- Pas sympa tout ça.

Un portable vibra. Pas le miens, ni celui de Kellan. Il y avait 14 messages reçus de 4 personnes différentes. Je les lus tous et le vase dans ma main tomba, se brisant en milles morceaux. Kellan accourut, ne comprenant pas mon état de léthargie.

-Qu'es qu'il y a ?

Je ne répondis pas, impuissante. Sans m'en rendre compte, je tombais au sol et un des bouts de verres entailla fortement l'une de mes jambes. Le sang coulait et il le vit. Il courut, me relevant. J'entendais qu'il criait mon nom au loin, mais je ne pouvais pas répondre. Ma tête tournait, elle cognait, ma poitrine me faisait affreusement mal et je me sentais faible. Je fermais les yeux, juste une seconde, le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Je pars en arrière et des bras me portent.

-Elle est enceinte, chuchotai-je avant de m'effondrer.


End file.
